


Alm McFreaking Loses It

by ivaldi



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Gen, the mcdonalds au nobody wanted, this isn't actually the worst thing i've written. can you believe that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivaldi/pseuds/ivaldi
Summary: berkut fucking dies while working at mcdonalds





	Alm McFreaking Loses It

     Berkut sighed as he scrubbed the table. He hated this job almost as much as he hated the common folk, and that was saying something. Granted, there was some correlation between the two - he’d had to take the job because the Rigelian war chest had been completely spent on trying to slowly rebuild their forces after that Zofian farmboy - Aln, was it? - and his army had cleared them out.

     It was pathetic and disgusting, really. Berkut scrubbed harder as his blood began to boil. A mere peasant besting Rigel’s finest generals, including himself? It seemed quite impossible, and yet he’d done it. More than once, actually, but Berkut wasn’t about to admit that, even to himself. Regardless, because of that worthless craven and his merry band of peasants, Berkut was now stuck working a dead-end job at a place he hated full of people who ought to be worshipping him. This was his reality, and all because of one gutter rat. He sighed again, louder this time. He was walking among lowborn filth, working among lowborn filth...he may as well have been lowborn filth, with what he’d been wallowing in.

     He turned his head when he heard the door open, but when he turned to see who it was, there wasn’t anyone there. Narrowing his eyes, Berkut directed his attention back to scrubbing the table, not noticing when someone crawled onto the counter behind him.

     “LET’S MCFREAKING LOSE IT!!!!’ Alm shouted, leaping off of the counter and onto Berkut’s back, smashing the table with his fists as he did so. The force and the shock rocketed Berkut’s heart rate up, and he wavered back and forth, before finally landing on the ground.

      He stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down, but every breath he took just made him angrier, made his heartbeat quicken. Before long, his face was beet red, and he was losing his ability to breathe. Still, the more he thought about Alm’s surprise attack, the faster his heart beat and the shallower his breath became as he felt himself overcome with rage. His head throbbing, he decided he couldn’t hold it in anymore. But when he opened his mouth to scream, all he could feel was a wave of pure anger rattling through his brain.

      He died instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe this is technically my first sov fic
> 
> tumblr is eirichel


End file.
